A todas las personas de las que me enamoré
by SunflowerBellamy
Summary: Harry Potter guarda sus cartas bajo cien hechizos moco-murciélago. No son cartas que haya recibido, las ha escrito él para cada persona de la que se ha enamorado. En ellas se muestra como es, porque sabe que nadie las leerá. Hasta que un día durante el desayuno en Hogwarts, las lechuzas comienzan a entregarlas y la vida amorosa de Harry pasa a estar totalmente fuera de control.
1. Las cartas (06-04 23:00:34)

_Disclaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación de A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré en el mundo de Harry Potter, perteneciente a Jk Rowling, mientras que la idea original de la historia es de Jenny Han_ _Advertencia: Contiene parejas heterosexuales y homosexuales, pero principalmente es Drarry._ _Los personajes son un poco OoC_ _En este mundo no hay Voldemort, moví las cosas un poco, pero en fin... espero disfruten._

* * *

Me gustan las cosas muggle, me gustan desde siempre, tal vez por mamá que siempre me daba baratijas para jugar. Campanas de porcelana que venden en las tiendas de recuerdos, moldes de galleta raros como los que le gustaban a su padre, separadores de libros, e incluso cartas de amor. Es difícil decirlo, pero me gusta escribir cartas, las guardo en una caja de los Cannons que sólo se abre con el conjuro solemne de los merodeadores que me regaló Sirius cuando cumplí once. No son cartas que me hayan escrito, de esas no tengo ninguna; estas las he escrito yo para cada persona de la que me he enamorado. Son cinco en total.

Escribo mis sentimientos más intensos y profundos por la persona. Escribo como si nadie fuese a leerla; porque nadie debe hacerlo. Cuando termino, la introduzco en los sobres que me envió Charlie de Rumania, añado el destinatario y va directo a la caja de los Cannons, a salvo de Hedwig que nunca debe entregarlas.

No son cartas de amor en el sentido estricto de la palabra, sino son cartas para cuando ya no quiero estar enamorado, como una despedida. Mis cartas me liberan. O, al menos eso es lo que me repito cada vez que sello otro sobre.


	2. 1 La ruptura (06-05 00:07:14)

Hermione es la novia de Ron, pero es más que eso, se ha convertido en parte de la familia, todos la amamos un poco. Nos ayuda a que funcione nuestro desastre que llamamos familia. Antes de salir con Ron, era sólo Hermione Granger, una de mis mejores amigas y la mejor bruja de la generación. Siempre ha estado ahí. Bien, tal vez, no siempre, pero sí desde que entramos a Hogwarts y la conocí en el tren preguntando sobre ranas y no sé qué más.

Sirius, mi padrino, que es casi como mi padre desde que papá y mamá murieron, ama a Hermione, gracias a ella hemos podido encontrar encantamientos que acallen retratos en Grimmauld Place, tiene una tienda de música muggle que le ayuda a distraerse y Hermione siempre trae música nueva para él. A veces parece que sufre tanto o más que nosotros la pérdida de mis padres. No es para menos, después de todo, eran los mejores amigos que pudieras ver. Sirius era como otro hijo para mis padres.

Neville quiere a Hermione porque es muy paciente con él, escucha sus largas charlas sobre setos, mandrágoras y lirios, le ayuda a cuidar el jardín y le trae muchos libros sobre herbolaría.

A veces creo que Ron la quiere porque todos la queremos, que la quiere porque es todo lo que Ron no es.

Estamos en el salón revisando las cartas que han llegado desde Hogwarts, es el segundo año de Neville, sigue emocionado, no puedo culparlo. Me siento igual aún después de 5 años que ya estuve ahí.

—¿Crees que, si logró ser premio anual, Sirius me dejé ir a Rumania con los dragones?

—Claro —responde Hermione.

—Sí, claro —ironiza Ron—. Seguramente le dará un ataque si consigues ser premio anual.

—Escuché que dejo de hablar un mes cuando supo que papá fue Premio Anual.

—Podemos ir todos a Rumania el próximo verano —interviene Hermione— ¿qué te parece eso?

Ron parece incomodo, rehúye la mirada. Lo conozco demasiado. Es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano. El que siempre estará conmigo.

Es de noche, Ron ha vuelto de llevar a Hermione a casa; a ella no le gusta viajar por la red flú. Ron piensa que es ridículo, yo sé que es porque de esa manera pueden pasar más tiempo juntos.

Estamos en la cocina chinchando un poco a Kreacher para conseguir galletas. Ron ha querido desistir a la primera negativa del elfo, alegando que el amo Sirius lo castigará si tenemos un subidón de azúcar.

—No tenemos ocho años, Kreacher.

—Vámonos Harry —dice Ron desganado. Lo ignoró, pero lo siguiente que dice me deja helado—. Esta noche he roto con Hermione. Cuando la llevé a casa. Tenía que hacerlo —añade.

—No sé por qué tenías que romper con ella. Quiero decir, te irás a Rumania, sí, pero volverás en las vacaciones.

—Harry, ¿qué sentido tendría? El llanto por la distancia, las lechuzas cansadas por tantas cartas que llegan tarde. ¿Qué sentido hay?

—El sentido es que se trata de Hermione. Ella te adora.

Ron suelta una mezcla entre suspiro y gruñido. Se sienta frente al ajedrez y comienza a mover piezas sin prestar mucha atención.

—No quiero ir a Rumania y tener que negarme cosas porque Hermione está esperándome aquí. No es justo para ninguno.

Me río sin poder evitarlo. Suena como Hermione. Todo el tiempo que pasan juntos ha surtido efecto en el temperamento de Ron, a veces, sin notarlo dice cosas que lo hacen parecer muy maduro, pero en esta ocasión, hablando de Hermione, me parece un poco cruel.

—Me da igual lo que digas, Ron. Le quieres demasiado, no pueden terminar.

—Ya está hecho, Harry —responde Ron sin expresión.

A la mañana siguiente, desayunamos antes de que Neville baje y Sirius llegué. Nadie menciona las noches que pasa fuera de casa. Kreacher refunfuña, incluso él extrañara a Hermione aunque nunca lo admitirá.

—Sirius y Neville se sentirán fatal cuando sepan que terminaste con Hermione.

—¿Así que debo quedarme con Hermione por ustedes tres?

—No, sólo era un comentario.

—Sólo tendrán que verla cuando vuelvan a Hogwarts.

Intento no mirarlo, estoy molesto y sé que eso sólo provocará una discusión.

—Tal vez no lo noten —murmura Ron.

—¿Eres tonto? ¿qué pasará cuando te despidamos?

—No iba a dejarla estar aquí. Sabes que no me gusta el llanto ni el melodrama.

Lo sé perfectamente.

Cuando Ron decidió irse a Rumania a estudiar dragones con Charlie, me sentí un poco traicionado, porque él y yo éramos inseparables y era difícil imaginar mis últimos momentos en Hogwarts sin él. A veces, sigo sintiéndome molesto con él. Solo un poco. Siempre dijimos que seriamos un equipo. Con Hermione. El trío de oro.

Mis padres, James y Lily Potter murieron hace un par de años. Desde entonces vivimos en Grimmauld Place con Sirius, mi padrino, ha cuidado de nosotros lo mejor que ha podido. Mamá siempre decía que él era un chiquillo, incluso más difícil que Neville y yo juntos. Ron no es mi hermano, pero es como si lo fuera. Pasa más de la mitad de las vacaciones en casa intententando escapar de todos sus hermanos. Antes era yo quien iba mucho a su casa. Ahora, su hermano Charlie lo invitó a Rumania y él ha aceptado. Se va.

Sirius llega, huele un poco a whiskey de fuego. Ni Ron, ni yo lo mencionamos.

—¿Listo para los dragones, Ronald?

Es él quien nos llevará a la madriguera para que Ron pueda hacer su viaje en traslador.

Aún no se va y ya lo extraño.


	3. 2 El traslador

Hacemos las compras de último momento en el callejón Diagon. Neville necesita túnicas nuevas y Ron quiere llevarle unos guantes nuevos a Charlie, para los que lleva semanas ahorrando.

—Quizá podría acompañarlos a la estación y después irme —murmura Ron.

—Creí que querías seguir el plan, sin sentimentalismos.

Llegamos a la tienda de túnicas de madame Malkin, donde la bruja comienza a medir a Neville. Del probador tras él sale una chica de cabello platinado y mirada soñadora que me sonríe en cuanto me ve. Luna Lovegood. Ron hace una mueca, él y Luna nunca se han caído muy bien a pesar de que ambos son de mis mejores amigos. Debería corregir diciendo que a Ron nunca le ha caído muy bien Luna, "es una lunática" suele decir. Luna se limita a suspirar cuando lo ve y hacer bromas a costa suya. Es lo que me gusta de ella, parece estar en un plano superior a lo que los demás puedan decir de ella, ni siquiera le molesta. Excepto por esa vez que Ron hizo llorar a Hermione y Luna le plantó cara.

Creo que desde entonces me gusta un poco más.

—Mis túnicas aparecieron un poco raídas, así que papá me trajo por nuevas —explica Luna.

—Tal vez fueron los narggles —dice Ron.

—No lo creo. Es más probable que fuera un escorbuto, pero no he podido capturarlo para estar segura —responde Luna—. Oh, papá está aquí, iremos por tinta para El Quisquilloso. Nos vemos mañana Harry.

En la Madriguera, la señora Weasley ha cocinado todos los platillos que le gustan a Ron; Fred y George le dan un maletín lleno de sus productos de broma haciéndole creer que explotará si lo abre. Siempre me ha gustado estar con los Weasley, son como una segunda familia para mí.

No es muy difícil darse cuenta del orgullo que sienten por Ron, incluso si él casi no puede notarlo. A veces envidio un poco a Ron, cuando veo como la señora Weasley lo llena de abrazos y besos que él odia, pienso cuanto me gustaría molestarme porque mi madre haga eso mismo. Cuando notó las bromas secretas que comparte con Fred y George. Cuando comenzó a salir con Hermione.

Estábamos en cuarto curso y debíamos conseguir pareja para el baile de Navidad. Hermione me llevó al lago, fijándose cada cierto tiempo de que nadie pudiese escucharnos. Estaba seguro de que me pediría que fuéramos juntos al baile.

—Hay alguien que me gusta, Harry —dijo ella. Supe de inmediato que no era yo—. No debería gustarme. Es testarudo, peleamos todo el tiempo.

En ese momento llegaron unos Slytherin canturreando tonterías. No volví a preguntar nada y Hermione tampoco dijo más. Fue Ron quien me contó.

Entró a la habitación y anunció:

—Tengo algo que contarte.

Despegue mis ojos de la escoba que pulía.

—Hermione dice que le gustó.

Ron se encogió de hombros con gesto satisfecho. Me quede muy quieto intentando no mostrar ninguna expresión que pudiera delatarme.

—Vaya —Intenté que en esa palabra se transmitiera felicidad que no sentía—. Vaya.

—Iremos juntos al baile de Navidad.

Y entonces sonrió, su mirada se tornó tierna y soñadora. En ese momento comprendí que a él también le gustaba Hermione. Y mucho.

Esa noche escribí una carta para Hermione.

Lancé varios hechizos, desbordando magia de pura frustración. Quise gritar, golpear, maldecir, pero en su lugar escribí, dejé que todo se derramará en la tinta, en las palabras que Hermione nunca podría escuchar. Y así fue como terminó. Terminó antes de tener mi oportunidad.

Ambos se habían elegido, yo no tenía nada qué hacer ahí. No he vuelto a pensar en Hermione de esa forma desde entonces.

Cuando el señor Weasley pregunta por Hermione y veo a Ron desviar la mirada, estoy totalmente convencido que, por más que diga Ron sobre no querer seguir con ella, no ha dejado de quererla ni un poco.

Llega el momento acordado para que Ron viaje en el traslador hasta Rumania. Nos reunimos todos alrededor de él, se ha despedido de todos y aguantado los abrazos y recomendaciones de la señora Weasley sin quejarse. Al final, se acerca a mí. Sabía que me dejaría al último.

Me da un rápido abrazo y me revuelve el cabello, si es que acaso eso es posible.

—Te escribiré y podemos hablar por la red flú, tal como nos enseñó Sirius —añade en voz baja para que su madre no pueda oírlo.

—Sirius me dio esto.

Le entregó un espejo que usaban mi padre y Sirius en sus años de escuela para comunicarse. Me lo dio desde hace un año, creo que el momento de usarlo de verdad es este.

—Cuida de Ginny por mí, ¿bien? Y no te metas en muchos problemas sin mí.

Me doy cuenta que, esas palabras es lo más cerca que estaré de una declaración respecto a extrañar el tiempo que pasamos juntos.

—Lo haré.

Es lo último que digo antes de que toque el traslador.


	4. 3 Hogwarts

En el andén de Kings Cross, Neville corre a encontrarse con sus amigos antes de que Sirius pueda despedirse, sé que lo hace porque de otro modo se echará a llorar; vimos a Hermione despidiéndose de sus padres antes. Se siente tan diferente estar aquí sin Ron.

No es raro que me meta en problemas, sobre todo con todos esos rumores que se expandieron el último año en la escuela acerca de profecias y magos oscuros atacando a mis padres por causa mía. Ron y Hermione me ayudaron a mantenerme a raya cuando yo sólo quería lanzar maldiciones a cuánto se me cruzara en frente.

Se siente extraño abordar el tren sin Ron, sin mi mejor amigo para acompañarme, será un año difícil.

—Estarás bien —me dice Sirius—. No es como si no pudieses vivir sin Ronald.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando mi padre murió?

Sirius sonríe derrotado.

En el tren buscó un compartimiento vacío. Voy hacia los últimos andenes, Hermione siempre se dirige a los primeros así que será más difícil encontrarla en esta parte del tren. Encuentro un compartimiento vacío pasando a dos idiotas de Slytherin que suelen jugar bastante sucio en cada partido de quidditch.

Paso casi todo el camino mirando por la ventana, cuando el momento de cambiarme la túnica llega, debo revolver todo lo de mi baúl. Un viejo álbum cae mientras jalo de una esquina de mi túnica.

Al levantar el álbum del suelo se abre en una página donde hay una foto con mis padres. Han sido tiempos difíciles. Quizá no voy como Myrtle, escondiéndome a llorar en los baños, pero sin duda he sido un idiota, metiendome en problemas para no demostrar cuánto extraño a mis padres. Creí que, si no lloraba, podría ser de ayuda para Neville, sin embargo, buscaba problemas peleaba con los Slytherin, me escabullía por las noches.

—¿Harry Potter? ¿Estás bien?

Levantó la cabeza y veo a nada menos que Draco Malfoy en la entrada del compartimiento, a su lado se encuentra Pansy Parkinson quien me mira con desdén.

Asiento y, con un gesto lo invito a marcharse. Cierra la puerta y pienso que se irá, pero es sólo Pansy quien sigue su camino, Draco entra y se sienta frente a mí. Su mirada se va a mis manos y hace una leve mueca al darse cuenta de lo que miraba.

—Creo que nunca te lo dije, pero lo lamento.

Asiento, de nuevo.

—Pansy no dirá que te encontramos llorando. Ni yo, claro.

Toco mis mejillas y compruebo que, efectivamente están húmedas. Maldigo internamente hacerlo en público, frente a él.

Draco Malfoy y yo intentamos ser amigos hace años. Y sí, fue totalmente un intento, debido a los conflictos de ideologías que había en nuestra educación. No es que todos los Slytherin se traguen el cuento de los sangre pura y todo el rollo, pero sin duda las viejas rencillas continúan entre las casas. Cuando papá me llevaba al Ministerio, antes de ingresar al colegio, lo vi un par de veces, nos llevábamos bien, él tenía una snitch de juguete que siempre cargaba a todos lados y, cada vez que me veía me retaba a atraparla antes que él. Gané con un marcador de 42 a 39. Al ingresar en Hogwarts, fuimos seleccionados en casas distintas, hicimos amigos diferentes y, poco a poco fuimos distanciándonos.

—Deberías irte. Astoria te estará buscando.

Él se ríe fingiendo indiferencia, pero su cabeza gira hacia la puerta como si esperara verla ahí. Draco y Astoria, son la típica parejita melosa que no se despega más de cinco minutos.

Es raro lo mucho que nos hemos alejado. Es más raro recordar que fue Draco Malfoy, la persona a quien di mi primer beso. Fue cuando íbamos en tercero, jugábamos con whiskey de fuego que robamos de Filch y nos colamos a la sala común de Hufflepuff. Todos en Hogwarts saben que ahí son las mejores fiestas. Hubo juegos para emborracharnos y, cómo no, llegó la botella. Me apuntó a mí y antes de reaccionar tenía los labios de Draco sobre los míos.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí Draco, muchas gracias —intento no ironizar, aunque siempre me ha exasperado la necesidad de aprobación de Malfoy.

Una chica pequeñita de cabellera castaña se asoma por la puerta. Eso fueron tres minutos, creo.

—Draco, ¿estás ocupado?

Él me mira buscando mi aprobación para irse, asiento un poco y los veo marcharse. La manera en que se miran es tan intensa que, es difícil creer que no hay amortentia de por medio.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, Hermione me recibe con una tarta de zarzamora en el comedor donde me apartó un sitio a su lado.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Harry?

—Claro.

—Lo que pasó con Ron, ¿era parte de su plan? Quiero decir, crees que él podría reconsiderarlo, cuando regrese. Volverá para Navidad, ¿cierto?

—Sí volverá en Navidad, pero el resto… no lo sé.

—Al menos seguiremos siendo amigos, podré seguir viéndolos.

—Claro, Neville te adora.

—¿Y a Sirius, y los Weasley?

—Por supuesto Hermione. Eres amiga de Ginny también.

En la sala común, Hermione me pide que me quedé un poco más con ella. Fue prefecta el año pasado, así que no tiene ningún problema con los de este año. Otro par de empollones, como ella.

—No creí que doliera tanto —murmura.

—Era tu primer amor, después de todo.

Ella sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Cuál fue el tuyo? ¿Quién fue la primera persona de quien te enamoraste?

Lo pienso un poco antes de responder.

—Draco Malfoy.

Ella se ríe, cuando para, me mira con desaprobación y… ternura.

—No puedo creer que fuera él. Es un tarado.

—Claro que no.

—¿Ah, no? Es un Malfoy, Es de las familias de sangre más pura en Inglaterra. A veces siento su deprecio por mi proceder.

—No digas tonterías. Es cierto que, a veces puede ser algo… hostil, pero en aquel entonces no lo era. Creo que, más bien suele reservar su amabilidad sólo para algunos. Pero bueno, si no fue Ron ¿quién fue?

—Tú.

Tardo unos segundos en procesar la información, e incluso así, no puedo articular más de un monosílabo.

—¿Eh?

—Cuando comenzó el colegio, todos se burlaban porque siempre levantaba la mano primera. Tú me dijiste que pensabas que eso era genial de mí. Luego, al año siguiente te descubrí intentando copiarme en los exámenes y, bueno, el enamoramiento se esfumó.

—¿Lo siento?

—Déjalo. No sé qué habría hecho sin ti con todo esto de Ron. Me ayudas a seguir adelante.

Hermione me mira y lo siento todo, cada momento que hemos compartido en estos años. Me abraza rápidamente y me pide que subamos, fingiendo cansancio, pero la conozco, seguro va a llorar. Desaparece por las escaleras antes de que pueda detenerla y una idea aparece en mi mente, tan veloz que soy incapaz de reprimirla.

"Yo no habría roto contigo ni en un millón de años".


	5. 4 Draco Malfoy

Este es mi primer long-fic, asi que espero estar haciéndolo bien. Yendo lento, pero seguro.

Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptación, entre el libro de Jenny Han y JK Rowling

* * *

La noche del primer día de clases hablo con Ron por el espejo que Sirius me ha dado. Le cuento un poco sobre cómo comenzará mi rutina, los mismos compañeros de siempre, el banquete. Evito mencionar a Hermione, en su lugar desvió su atención.

—Bueno, si de algo me siento feliz es de no tener que aguantar más a todos esos Slytherin, ahora que comparten más clases con Gryffindor.

—No son tan malos, Ron. Tú también los molestas llamándolos serpientes.

—Como sea, tengo que dormir, los dragones exigen más de lo que pensé.

Bajo a la sala común con un álbum de fotos, encuentro las fotos de mis padres, aquella que tomaron en el baile de cuarto curso donde estamos Ron, Hermione y yo; otra de sólo ellos dos abrazados. Ron dirá lo que quiera, pero no puedo aceptar que, después de estos años, se haya acabado lo que siente por Hermione.

* * *

Luna y Hermione dicen que este año es el más importante. Luna, secretamente me dice que debe ser el más divertido, después deberé presentar los éxtasis y posteriormente enfrentarme a la vida adulta.

Así que decido escuchar a Luna, compró algunas bromas de Zonko durante la primera salida a Hogsmade. Luna me encuentra cuando salgo de la tienda, camina mirando a través de sus grandes y rosados lentes, seguramente buscando _nargles_. Me pide que revisemos un arbusto, sólo para asegurarse.

—No quiero ir a las tres escobas, hay mucho alboroto. Malfoy y Astoria terminaron y todos hablan de ello.

—Tú estás hablando de ello —digo con una sonrisa—. Vayamos, quiero una cerveza de mantequilla y seguro el alboroto atrajo algún nargle que puedas atrapar.

Lo piensa un poco antes de asentir.

A penas entramos al bar, Dean Thomas nos llama a sentarnos con él, está acompañado de Seamus y Ginny.

—¿Escucharon lo de Malfoy y Greengrass? —dice Seamus—. Parece que Astoria conoció a un chico durante el verano, dicen que es un muggle.

—Creí que era alumno de Dumstrang —interviene Ginny.

—Pues yo sólo sé que Malfoy está destrozado, dicen que le vieron por la casa de los gritos, tal vez se fue ahí para que no escuchen su llanto.

Hago una mueca, Luna hace la misma, por eso no quería venir. Draco Malfoy es de una de las familias más poderosas del mundo mágico, actúa como una celebridad y el resto termina creyéndoselo. Hablan de él, lo miran cuando va por los pasillos, es el alumno modelo de Slytherin.

Sin embargo, también se lleva la peor parte de su actitud, la gente está al pendiente de lo malo que hace o le pasa. Cada vez que le gano la snitch en quidditch, su mundo se acaba. Es un poco dramático, si me preguntan. Aquella vez —única vez— que se equivocó en una poción, el chisme fue tal que le llegó un vociferador de casa.

—Me tengo que ir —dice Luna. Se levanta antes de que pueda detenerla.

Quiero seguirla, pero conociéndola, necesita estar sola. Conocí a Luna una ocasión en la que Pansy Parkinson y Daphne Grengrass la molestaban, llamándola Lunática y demás. Pocos lo saben, pero los Lovegood y los Greengrass son parientes, por las madres de ambas. No se llevan bien. La familia de Astoria y Daphne consideran que el padre de Luna es inferior para estar emparentados, por lo que la pagan con Luna.

Una parte de mí, incluso se alegra de que Astoria y Draco hayan terminado.

* * *

Hermione, Ron y yo nos hicimos amigos desde primer año. La verdad sea dicha, nadie soportaba mucho a Hermione, Ron entre los que menos. Despues del banquete de Halloween fui el primero en subir a la torre de Gryffindor y la encontré llorando en un rincón. Me dijo que quería regresar a casa.

—No pertenezco a ningún lugar. En casa los niños creían que era rara por hacer levitar mi lápiz y aquí… ¿por qué está mal si yo respondo, pero no hay nada de malo si lo hace Draco Malfoy?

—Bueno, Draco es… no importa. Si tú te sientes bien respondiendo cada pregunta que haga el profesor, eso debería ser suficiente. Al final todos te agradecemos los puntos que logras para Gryffindor. No te preocupes por ellos, sólo están celosos.

Hermione me sonrió y nunca habría adivinado en la amiga tan importante que sería para mí, en como encajaría de bien en mi familia.

Ron llegó a la sala común poco después y le explicó las ideas de pureza que muchos magos aún tenían. Gruñó un poco, gritó que dejara de hacer que nos dejaran tarea extra y se disculpó a su propia manera.

Cuando le escribí la carta a Hermione, lo hice porque tenía que superarlo. Ella y Ron eran mis mejores amigos y yo no iba a meterme en ello. Ahora que le miró en el gran comedor, pasándome una tarta, pienso en que yo, en el lugar de Ron, la habría llevado conmigo o tal vez no me habría ido.

Pensar ese tipo de cosas me hace sentir como un traidor, Ron se fue hace poco y yo ya estoy sucumbiendo por mis sentimientos. ¿qué se supone que debo hacer con ellos?

Me mira sonriendo y recuerdo que me dijo que la ayudaba a seguir adelante, quiero ser esa luz para ella en este momento que, a ratos se le ve tan triste. Pero es duro. Más de lo que creía.

En la habitación, sacó la caja de los Cannons y sacó la carta de Hermione, tomó la pluma y escribo con letra desgarbada.fic que escribo, así que espero estar hacindolo bien.

 _P.D. Todavía te quiero. Y no debería, porque Ron te quiere y yo simplemente no debería…_

Me quedó dormido antes de terminar de escribir, mi mano está manchada de tinta. Toda la habitación está en orden y vacía, Seamus y Dean ya han bajado a desayunar y los elfos han ordenado cuidando no despertarme.

Bajo a desayunar, no ha sido difícil adaptarme a la rutina de las clases, las tardes en la biblioteca o el lago con Hermione, las cartas que vienen y van con Sirius. Incluso Neville me ha perdonado que maté algunas de sus plantas por accidente.

Antes de entrar al gran comedor, Malfoy me intercepta, pidiendo hablar conmigo.

—Para empezar, no tengo sangre veela, mi sangre es total y completamente mágica.

 _¿Qué?_ Lo miro confundido.

—Tampoco me he metido con medio Hogwarts y no soy un mal perdedor.

—¿De qué hablas, Malfoy?

—Aunque creo que es lindo lo que piensas de mis ojos—añade ignorándome— y, obviamente estoy de acuerdo en que soy mejor buscador que tú, Potter.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Tu carta —dice con desdén, pero estoy seguro de que vi un leve rubor en su cara. _Concéntrate Harry_ —. Escribiste que soy un mal perdedor, que mi sangre no es tan pura y mis ojos…

—¡Yo no escribí nada!

—¿Y qué es esto?

Me enseña el sobre verde, con su nombre, con el mío. Por Merlin, no puede ser. No puede estar pasando. Debe ser un sueño. Un boggart. Cierro los ojos, me estoy mareando.

—¿Cómo… de dónde sacaste eso?

—Llegó esta mañana, tu lechuza me la dio antes de que llegara al gran comedor. Está firmada por ti.

Estoy mareado. Ojalá pudiese desaparecer. Es una pesadilla. Recuerdo a Sirius convirtiéndose en perro cada vez que quiere evitar el conflicto. Podría convertirme en un perro justo ahora.

—Escribí esa carta hace mucho. Hace años. Ni siquiera recuerdo qué dice.

" _Draco es un bonito nombre para alguien tan temperamental y hermoso… esos ojos son plata líquida que desarma antes de que tengas tiempo de ponerte en guardia…_ "

—Ni siquiera es importante, puedes dármela.

—No, quiero quedármela. Nunca había recibido una carta así —dice con una sonrisa engreída.

Claro que ha recibido cartas, las vi en segundo año. Me acerco y se la quitó. Malos reflejos para ser un buscador. Suspira y vuelve a sonreírme.

—Muy bien, quédatela, pero fue… interesante, Potter.

Salgo de ahí antes de maldecirlo. Estoy enojado. Furioso. Y por algún motivo quiero que Malfoy la pague. ¿quién se cree para reírse de lo que escribí? Aunque fueran los sentimientos de un niño, me parece ruin que lo haga. Llego al campo de quidditch, las clases ya deben haber empezado, pero no me siento capaz de soportar dos horas de pociones con los slytherin. No ahora.

 _Querido Draco:_

 _Me gustaba más cuando eras sólo Draco, cuando no presumías de tu apellido y jugábamos por mera diversión persiguiendo una snitch de juguete, cuando me sonreías incluso si te ganaba. Era difícil no quererte._

 _Pero se acabó._

 _Terminaste escuchando más a tu padre, te crees el rey del mundo. Estoy seguro que ni siquiera eres tan puro como dices. Debe haber sangre veela en ti, no hay manera de que esos ojos y ese cabello sean mera casualidad. Nadie debe ser tan bello y salirse con la suya._

 _Simplemente te aprovechas de ser bueno en todo, en deportes, en pociones y vas por ahí, dando por hecho que serás encantador. Lo peor es que es así. Pero esta vez te has pasado, has insultado a mis amigos y eso sí que no lo puedo permitir._

 _Fuiste mi primer beso, te guardaba un sitio especial en mí, pero no más. Por eso voy a contarte todas las cosas que me_ ** _gustaban_** _de ti:_

 _La primera vez que nos enfrentamos en un juego de quidditch, muchos slytherin quisieron insultarme y tú me defendiste, dijiste que era tan bueno como tú o mejor. Parece simple, pero siendo de las personas más arrogantes y ególatras que conozco, fue el mejor cumplido. Cuando el juego terminó y atrapé la snitch, me disté la mano y dijiste que esperabas jugar más conmigo._

 _En primero, nunca te burlaste de Hermione incluso si tus amigos lo hacían. Creo que eres bueno para reconocer cuando tienes un rival digno, peleas para intentar ganar, pero no juegas sucio, aunque es obvio que detestas perder y lo sobrellevas algo mal._

 _Draco es un bonito nombre para alguien tan temperamental y hermoso, eres amable entre sombras, intentando que nadie lo noté. Mientras tanto, vas por Hogwarts metiéndote con todos, hipnotizando con esos ojos, que son plata líquida, que desarman antes de que tengas tiempo de ponerte en guardia._

 _Agradezco por eso, ser ahora inmune a ellos._

 _Harry Potter_


End file.
